


some gay shit while I wait 4 the Internet to come back online ig

by princecon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (10.20.20) update we found out we were a system in november of 2019, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), V style poly relationship, and soundstar, and the ex-host just thought he was a kinnie, anyways hey im jett, as a starscream kinnie i need this content rn, bi shockwave, but NO. it was ME., excuse me adding my own sexuality headcanons over here, extremely sassy starscream, gay soundwave, i need more stARSHOCK CONTENT, im actually gonna finish working on this!! enjoy the food, it confirms my canon it makes me so happy i-, kinnie feels, pan starscream, please i will DIE without it, poly boys, shockwave is shockwave, slightly OOC, soundwave is less stoic and likes to crack jokes, tiny sassy plane boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecon/pseuds/princecon
Summary: Shockwave is working, and Starscream is bored. Soundwave attempts to help, but it ends up in vain as he sits back and watches his tiny plane boyfriend get flustered over Shockwave's "experiments."[ 1st Person Starscream ] [ WIP !! ]





	some gay shit while I wait 4 the Internet to come back online ig

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shockwave's Subject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492186) by [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys). 

> as a starscream kinnie i needed some poly twinwaves content so like here this is 
> 
> i love them both so much its not even funny i-
> 
> i kinda got inspired by Shockwave's Subject [ which is NSFW btw ] and that's why "The Subject" is said a lot

“Shooooooooooocks”

“Shooooooooooooooooooooocks”

“Shoooooooooooooooooooooooooo-“

“The Subject appears to be bored. Could this be from a lack of attention ?”

“Most likely, knowing him. He needs it, you know.”

“Yeah ! Soundwave’s right !!”

“A slightly disagreeable statement. He does not need attention, but would prefer it.”

“Hnnnnn….”

“The Subject is… whining ? A curious method of coercing, I’ll have to investigate this further.”

“No, don’t ‘investigate this further,’ come over here and cuddle with me !!”

“The Subject is incredibly impatient.” Shockwave shoots [ ba dum tss ] a glare at me that says ‘keep quiet.’ Funny how he thinks I’m actually going to obey him.

“How much longer till you’re dooooone ??? I hate waiting.”

“Approximately 30 minutes. Why don’t you seat yourself on something more comfortable, instead of the cold, hard floor ?”

“Yeah, but then I can’t see anything.”

“The Subject is interested in my field of work ? Noted.”

“I didn’t say that ! Well, yeah I di— I didn’t ! I did.”

“The Subject becomes irritated when someone of flushed interest notices his interest in their hobbies. Adorable.”

“Do not call me cute ! It will ruin my reputation as the ‘con leader !”

“Aspiring Decepticon leader.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“The Subject becomes flustered whenever he is called certain names. Noted for later experimentation.”

“When’s ‘later’ gonna start, huh ?”

“…”

“When’s ‘later,’ Shocks ? When is it ?”

“Since you are so insistent on inquiring, I might as well begin my experiment now, as I have sufficient knowledge on the Subject and the topic at hand.”

“Oh no.”

“This is gonna be good.”  
Soundwave leans back and laughs. A casual yet sinister chuckle that in sentence form would sound like “I can’t wait to see what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

"You....you stay out of this, Soundwave !"

"Whatever you say, Love."

While I'm hugging my legs and burying my face into them to keep anyone from witnessing me blush, I hear Shockwave laugh.

"I assume Soundwave is accompanying me in my research ? Lovely." He knows exactly what he's doing. I hate it.

"I'm always pleased to help out a colleague."


End file.
